Two Irishmen Walk Into A Bar
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Two Irishmen walk into a bar. One strangely disappears. SLASH. Boondock Saints Crossover. ReidTylerConnor. READ WARNINGS!


**Title:** Two Irishmen Walk Into A Bar  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** Boondock Saints/The Covenant  
**Pairing/character:** Connor/Reid/Tyler  
**Rating:** FRAO  
**Word Count:** 1,551  
**Prompt:** Pool  
**Notes/Warnings:** So, my friend twisted my arm and insisted on a BDS/Covenant threesome fic. I asked for a list of prompts and this was what came of the prompt 'Pool'. SLASH! THREESOME! ORAL SEX! You flame, I kill. Simple as, people.

If you haven't seen _The Boondock Saints,_ why the hell not?!?! All you really need to know for this fic is that Connor and Murphy are fraternal twins (as in they don't look the same) and they are Irish. Oh, and they also know a shed load of languages.

* * *

The pale hand dragged slowly down his chest, fingers dancing merrily across his skin. He felt the soft pads trace over scars old and new and he had to the kid credit; he didn't ask about them. Connor could see the curiosity there but he chose not to ask any questions. _Good lad_, he thought as he returned the favour, dragging callused fingers across the sweaty back.

"You in town long?" He whispered, as not to wake the person sleeping on the other side of Connor. The Irishman shook his head.

"Two day's tops."

It wasn't even supposed to be for _that_ long, but Connor knew Murphy would complain that it wasn't fair that Connor got some and he didn't. He snorted; the git _knew_ Connor couldn't resist it when he used those eyes on him...especially when his mouth was wrapped around his cock at the same time.

They'd stopped at the first pub they came too and instantly made their way to the bar, ordering two beers and whisky chasers to follow. Bored out of their minds and looking for something to do, they made their way to the pool tables. Murphy bet him twenty dollars that he'd win the first game and Connor had snorted and accepted the terms. The light-haired twin then proceeded to beat his ass and take his twenty dollars from his spluttering brother.

Connor's neck itched and he reached up to scratch it, tearing his eyes from his brother's arse and surreptitiously looking around the bar. Two kids were leaning up against the other pool table, watching their game intently. Well, the brown haired one was watching the table, the blond though...his eyes were firmly glued to Connor. He smirked when the Irishman looked his way, not bothered by the fact that he'd been caught staring.

"Mind if we join you?" The blond asked; pushing off the table he was leaning on. Connor turned to Murphy, who had also noticed the two watching them and silently questioned. His twin smirked and nodded, laying the que on the table and perching on the end of a nearby table.

"_They want you, brother._" Murphy had said in Russian. Connor smirked and answered back in English: "I know."

The blonde was first up against Connor. He said his name was Reid and introduced his friend as Tyler. The brunette watch the game closely, eyes flicking up at him nervously like he was going to shoot him if he made a wrong move. Reid had also said they were twenty-one and that caused Connor to chuckle and shake his head as he took his shot. They were definitely not twenty-one, that was for sure, but both seemed to be at legal age and that was good enough for Connor.

Connor couldn't have said when bar and the pool table turned into a room and a bed. His head felt heavy, like he'd been drinking for twelve hours straight but he knew that he hadn't had any more than the beer and the whisky. He wondered briefly where Murphy was but the hands that were tugging at his clothing and touching his bare skin made his brain short out. Reid's mouth was on his, kissing and licking his way inside. Connor's tongue pushed out to meet his, stroking obscenely over the wet muscle invading his mouth. The blond's body settled on top of him, straddling his waist; while a second set of hands, presumably Tyler's, started on his belt.

One thing Connor noticed was the difference between the two of them. Reid was cocky, self-assured; he knew what he wanted and he was going to have it, nothing and nobody was going to stand in his way. When his jeans had been opened and dragged down his legs, he watched as the blond slithered down his body and, with another sexy smirk, lower his lips to his cock. Warm wet heat enveloped him and he moaned out loud; fingers finding long blond hair and burying them deep.

Tyler was almost the opposite. His touches were shy and searching, not bold like Reid's had been. Soft lips sucked at his skin, hands splayed over his chest and fingers pulled and pinched his nipples. It was all well and good, but Connor knew he was just following Reid's lead. The way the younger male was hiding his face in Connor's neck told him that much. He arched when the blond gave a particularly hard suck and swore out loud. His hands reached over and gripped Tyler's ass, causing the teenager to jolt and tense up. Connor rolled his eyes and pulled Tyler over so he sprawled out across his chest. He lifted a hand to the younger boys face and forced him to look.

"Ty's a bit shy." Reid said suddenly; voice husky. He'd released Connor's cock and was now climbing back up his body to straddle his thighs again.

"Fuck you, Reid." Tyler said in retaliation, and Connor had to chuckle at the boy's flush. Leaning forward, he caught Tyler's lips in a soft kiss. It took a few moments for him to loosen up and kiss him back, but when he did Connor was shocked at how much of himself he put into it. It was deep and passionate and caring and it seemed to sum the boy up quite nicely.

Pulling back, he urged Tyler up and positioned him until his knees were either side of Connor's head. The boy's impressive cock bobbed in front of his mouth, hard and flushed. Large hands cupped Tyler's ass just as he swallowed the younger males cock. He felt Reid shift and move further up his body, one hand running along the muscles in his abdomen. A minute later, Connor's eyes flew open wide as Reid slowly sank down onto his cock. The Irishman moaned; causing Tyler to moan too as the vibrations from his throat ran through his cock.

"_Fuck_!" Reid swore as Connor's member stretched him.

"Oh _god_..." was Tyler's response.

Connor could only moan around Tyler's cock again.

Slowly they formed their own rhythm; Reid sliding up just as Connor pulled back from Tyler's cock. Connor sucking Tyler in just as Reid slid down again. Moans and pants filled the air and Connor couldn't bring himself to care when he started getting light-headed. His hips snapped up suddenly as Reid was going down again. The blond's moan echoed off the walls, his fingers gripping Tyler's shoulder tightly. Tyler's hand were flat on the wall, finger's curled and trying to find something to hold on to as the Irishman sucked on him.

"Oh shit...just there, yeah, _fuck_ yes..." Came the string of dirty curses from the blond. Tyler moaned in agreement, breathing hard and fast. He looked down at Connor, watching his cock disappear and reappear from the older man's mouth. That was all he needed to send him over the edge. Eyes closed tight and jaw clenched, he moaned deep as he came down Connor's throat.

Connor swallowed as much as he could but had to pull back quick as he started to choke. His hands squeezed the younger man's ass as he thrust up hard to meet Reid, fingers roughly digging into soft flesh. The blond threw his head back and cried out when Connor's cock found the perfect angle. Each thrust connected with that sweet spot inside him and long fingers wrapped around his cock, jerking himself roughly as he finally found his completion. The wet sound of Reid's cum hitting Tyler's back combined with the sudden tightening of his ass caused Connor to moan his own orgasm out loud, pumping his essence into the blond on top of him.

Heavy breathing filled the room as the three of them came down from their high. Connor massaged Tyler's ass gently in apology for the bruising he knew would be there tomorrow morning. Reid slid slowly to Connor's left, pulling himself free of the Irishman's softening cock as he did so. Tyler moved back and went his right, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling in more or less the same position as Connor himself. He half expected the brunette to leave, but instead he rolled back over to his side and pressed his lips to Connor's, pushing his tongue in and tasting himself. Connor chuckled into his mouth and kissed back, stroking one hand through his hair and holding his head gently.

"So _that_ was the best idea I've ever had." Reid muttered from the other side of the bed. Connor laughed outright, pulling away from Tyler and turning his head in the blond's direction. He looked smug with himself.

"Your idea, was it?" Connor laughed, "An' what in God's name made you come up with this idea?"

"Your accent." Tyler said around a yawn. He settled into Connor's side and closed his eyes.

"Major turn on." Reid whispered into his ear, teeth nipping his earlobe softly as his hand searched for the blankets. He pulled the covers up and over the three of them and then settled into Connor's other side. The Irishman snorted and ran his hand softly over Reid's bare arm.

"I'll make sure I talk more next time." He murmured.

Reid smirked against his skin, "I'm holding you to that."

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :)

**NOTE:** I've noticed that people are adding my fics to their favourites list but not leaving reviews. In this world, it's common courtesy to leave reviews on fics you liked. I'm not asking for much, just a couple of minutes of your time telling me what it was you liked. Thank you.


End file.
